


Nick of Time

by bronwins



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronwins/pseuds/bronwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He sees her, but not the bullet, in time."</p><p>The horror of war is sometimes measured in the smallest of increments. Bull can, to this, attest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick of Time

_He sees her, but not the bullet, in time._

“What’s the matter?” She’s French. She goes where the army tells her, and does the laundry. She cuts his cigars and saves the ends in a little brown box. He never can quite remember her name.

“Nothin.”

“You look a little glum, Bull.” she says _bool_ instead of _buhl._ He tries it sometimes. _Bool_.

“M’fine. Came to check on my socks.”

_Sniper in the trees. He should known better, but she's put him off his guard. She drops like a stone._

“Pity,” she searches for _his_ socks among a thousand others. “Here I thought you were here to see me.” He shoots her a smile-that good old, down home southern boy grin, that makes her giggle. He likes it when she giggles.

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because,” she finds them. Hands them over with a quiet smile that makes his stomach turn. “I think that, despite your better judgement, you’ve grown to like me.”

“What if I have?”

_By the time Luz shoots the bastard down, she’s barely breathing. Blood is getting in her hair._

“I’d be happy,” she says. “I’d say I think I’ve grown to like you too.”

_“MEDIC,” he cries. Her eyes glass over. “SOMEONE GET A GODDAM MEDIC.” Roe drops to his knees in what feels like slow motion. She clutches faintly at her neck, mouth working at forming his name. He feels himself scream._

His hand brushes hers when he reclaims his socks. She blushes like a schoolgirl, and he’s suddenly very interested in his bootlaces.

“I could walk you home.” he says. She nods.

“I’d like that very mu-” He doesn’t notice she’s hit until she starts bleeding.

_When they take her away, face covered by a scratchy brown blanket, he feels himself shedding tears. He wads his socks up in his pocket, and, trembling, lets Luz guide him back to base._


End file.
